


不言（下）

by endlessfantasy



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessfantasy/pseuds/endlessfantasy
Summary: 何年衣上胭脂死，斩尽春风毋须归。
Relationships: 赵匡胤/李煜
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	不言（下）

三川宿雨霁，四月晚花芳。梨花落后，恰是清明时节。柳絮轻拢似雪，玉阶下落了两三点苔痕，红杏含笑，从斑驳的宫墙背后探出一抹明媚颜色，似美人舒展开的眉眼。

洛水潺湲夕照中，佛前的檀香明灭殆尽，细碎的香雾中映照出佛尊依稀可辨的面容，李煜合掌跪在那一方佛像之前。

他闭上了眼，天子鸣镝射陵的身影飞快地从他的脑海里闪过。“我后当葬此”，那一声低吟似仍在降君耳畔徘徊。他隔着遥遥的背影眺望，目送着天子弯弓搭箭。羽箭穿过呼啸的人群和山海，斩破西山的余晖和落日的黄花，最终落至那浩野千里之中。

赵匡胤目光如炬，天子高大的身形伫立于章台之上，青山苍翠，峰峦依旧。在人群千秋万岁的称颂声中，李煜才堪堪找回方才那片刻无措的神思。

在那一箭尽头，竟是天子一生戎马征伐的归宿。洛水夹岸的长风拍湿了他的衣袖，降王忍不住回眼望去，南国的远道迷失在夕峦氤氲的雾霭里。

李煜俯下身去，在佛前叩首三拜。

前缘竟何似，谁与问空王。

心中的那个答案愈是明晰，则愈发不愿触碰，更不肯面对。冰炭相煎，双手奉于君的，究竟是一片真心还是仅存的尊严，他缄默于口，情怯于心。

暮鼓晚钟敲碎黄粱堆砌而成的故梦，春风吹尽香烬残存的碎片，愣是拼凑不出枕上一个曾经的江南。

于是他决计不问归途。

打佛寺而出，跨过门槛，李煜抬头便迎面撞见了那枚再熟悉不过的身影。降王身形微滞，正思忖着如何应付，却不料来人先唤了他的名姓。四目相视，对面那双过分炽热的眼眸镌刻在降王的眼底里，挥之不去。

“许了什么愿？”天子忍不住走上前去，好奇地凑近了脸，李煜起先只是不语，随后回以淡淡的一笑，“非是祈愿，也非是求福。”说罢，他抬眼看了看面前之人，又很快垂下眼帘，“只是，为了求得一个答案。”

赵匡胤眼见着他径自朝前，迎着脉脉斜晖。垂阳残照，那道单薄的身影似欲与他渐行渐远而去。

反应迅速的天子见状立马拉过他的袖口，“重光要走啊，朕陪你一起。”赵匡胤冲他露出一副清朗的笑，如阳光一般，照进他心底深处细碎的缝隙中，某种莫名的情绪如刚钻出土壤的新芽一般在那里暗暗滋长。

“子曰：‘五十而知天命’，臣只是好奇，于官家而言，何物才能堪当天命二字。”李煜轻轻地偏过头去回问道，说着二人一同绕过了一条小道，脚边击扣出青石板清脆的回响。

“从前那个时候，他们总说什么生死有命的话。可是重光，若我告诉你这整片街坊牌楼甚至这座城市本是断壁残垣一片废墟的话，你还会相信这世间真的存在什么天命吗？”言及于此，天子蓦地停下了脚步。“不过是可为与不可为之的区别罢了。”

“那时候，谁都希望可以坐上那把龙椅，可谁也坐不长久。底下的百姓渴望太平，可上边的那群人可不会关心这些，单单为了争那位置，就可以足够头破血流的了。”说罢，赵匡胤似是意识到了什么，偷眼瞧了瞧身旁的人，李煜却反倒从容地说道：“便是如此。有时甚至连人伦亲情，也可以弃之不顾。臣……都明白。”

李煜眼神中一闪而过的落寞恰巧被赵匡胤捕捉在了眼里，天子劝慰道：“往者莫谏，生年苦短，若是凡事早已明了，便无关乎‘情’之一字了。”李煜继而说道：“所以原来天命在官家眼中不过情理二字。”

“正是如此。”赵匡胤肯定地朝他这样回答，语气中一副不容置疑的口吻。

天子回想起自己早年曾有过一段不着调的日子。那时的他不过是个无名小卒，年纪尚轻，背个行囊便出了家门，离开了洛阳。一路上东奔西走，也没个着落。某日喝醉了酒，也无甚的盘缠，只好胡乱地就地找了个庙子过夜。彼时中原割据，天下离乱已久。至于人命，伤痛横竖扯不下自己身上一块肉时便也没有人会真的去在乎什么人命二字，乱世之中，谁又知道自己会不会成为朝生暮死的蜉蝣？

夜风掀开庙顶砖瓦的一角，头顶上方正露出片小小的星空来。

他躺在冰凉的茅草堆上，仰望着那方星夜，忍不住伸出了手去。漫漫长夜中，那似乎才是唯一安心和温暖的光，让人身不由己地想要触碰和追寻。

那一晚是他离家后难得的好梦，他梦见了洛水河畔的依依春柳，宅邸里那棵老树下埋藏的石马，还有站在门前着急唤他的爹娘与幼弟幼妹的面影。

故梦开始迅速地向他远去，当多年以后当他仍能追忆起这一切时，却惊觉其实自己早已来不及回望亲人和故乡的昔貌与旧容。

离开那座小庙时，赵匡胤替自己算了一卦。倒也不是真的给自己算命，不过让自己能够稍稍安心而已。率性而为的青年给自己想了很多个日后旷达显赫的职位，算了却也不知多少次，都没得到他想要的结果。赵匡胤不免有些泄气，心中随意默念到天子二字时，卦上这才堪堪现出一个吉兆来，目睹此状的他不禁开怀大笑。

那时他才终于知道自己真正想要的是什么了。但这一切也并非是上天为他求来的，而是他自己的选择。

后来走过的路并不算舒坦，他沿着宋州的小道到过汉水的北岸，结果不是被下逐客令，就是碰上一顿闭门羹。自觉走投无路之时，只有破庙里的癞头和尚给他指了一条生路，于是他就那样灰头土脸地瞎摸进了关中。在渭州，他又跟人赌了钱，明明是他赢了，却被赖账的赌徒狠狠给揍了一顿，钱也被抢了精光。结果不久据守潼关的河中守将举兵叛乱，彻底断了他归家的念想，过后他辗转投奔到了一个名叫郭威的将军手下。

再之后的故事，天下人都知晓了。

他依旧清晰地记得那一次得胜归来后，打马自华山脚下走过的那个夜晚。

渡过渭水，前一程八百里秦川历历在目，过后的夹道尽是耸立绝险的云峰。朗朗夜空中并无星辰散布，惟余一轮皓月独照当头，占据了他目之所及的全部。

“才到天中万国明。”

后来在汴京，在高平，在寿春，哪怕是在陈桥，他都再未遇见过如那一晚浩渺而皎洁的月色。赵匡胤曾以为那是他穷极毕生才能有幸得识的明月，直到有一个人这么跟他吟诵道——

“晚凉天净月华开。”

南国的溪流山川尽数收入君王的眼里，细雨过后重新泛起崭新的颜色。赵匡胤将眼前之人的碎发别过耳后，在宽大的袖袍下仔细地寻着那人的手来，转而扣上他的手指。

“重光。”天子换了一副庄重口吻说道，“再陪朕走走罢。”

掌心间的温暖反令降王愈发深陷，李煜点了点头，只说到一个字，“好。”

两个身形相贴的背影一同执手走过脚下的长街。日头向西狠狠地压了下去，傍晚的人群开始活络起来，搭起杳望不尽的烟火与长灯。

八方之广，周洛为中。铜驼陌上，金谷俊游。先前他只于书中俯览洛阳盛景，可当真正踏上这一方成周汉京的故土之时，不想却已赋黍离之悲。“昔成王合诸侯，城成周，以为东都”，洛阳本为中原八方之极，西据崤函之险，北有河孟之固，又是天子故地，赵匡胤先前亦有迁都于此的意思。桑梓故园，更兼山河长固之所，终究是他心中一系所牵。

思及于此，李煜眼眸低垂，又觉此中干系亦非他一介降王所能得知，只不作声，亦不多问。可这细微之举，仍旧没能逃过天子的眼睛。

“在想什么呢？”赵匡胤低头回望身旁的人，却见李煜并未立马作答，似是若有所思，心中不觉疑惑更甚。

“无事。”李煜朝他展颜一笑，天子却仍旧不依不饶，也便停下了脚步，他捏了捏身旁之人袍袖下骨节分明的手指，只觉一阵急促的脉搏，皱眉道：“如今只有你我二人，重光又有何不能向朕言明？”

赵匡胤仍旧操着那副惯有的河洛口音，带着泥土的气息，顿叫江南的游子颇觉得有些生疏，又无比鲜活。李煜抬头回望，赵匡胤直撞见那双盈满笑意的桃花眼正望着自己，忽觉着自个儿脸颊反有些发烫。

“人生天地间，忽如远行客。”李煜顿了顿，“臣只觉故园之思，终是世人毕生所系，情理自然。从古至今，莫不如此。”

赵匡胤微微一怔，听出李煜话中自是意有所指，只是默默不语，李煜于他肩后一步踽踽而行。只见平日里那双过分明亮的眼眸忽地黯淡下去，降君心头翻滚起莫名的情绪。

李煜忙补道：“是臣僭越了。”赵匡胤听闻后却握紧了他的手，“不是你的错，一切都是朕的意思。这几个月京城里的大小官员们都为了这事急成跟热锅上的蚂蚁似的，你又不是没见到。”

说罢，两人相视一笑。

“可朕的确亦有迁都之意。”李煜听罢他这番发话忖度了片刻，赵匡胤则未理会，继续试探着他的话，“重光以为如何？”

“陵虽孤恩，汉亦失德。臣自知非有德之人，又实愧非才，以致亡国之祸。定都之举，乃守国本之根基，非臣这般可堪过问置喙之事。”李煜逐字逐句地缓缓沉吟道，身旁的人听罢急忙按了按他的手腕，“你知道，我并非执意要让你言。有人也跟朕上了反对的意思，可我并不想偏听偏信，若你能跟前日朕问你江南钱谷之事那般直言不讳的话，便很好。”

君王的呼吸拍打在他的耳畔，降王唇齿微翕，只听他开口说道：“东京为天下漕运之枢，乃前唐自始，勾连南北，舟车辐辏。更兼控引淮泗之利，兵食税赋，自无虞也。”言及此处，李煜慌忙望向了他。

前人所言：“当今赋出于天下，而江南居十九。”竭三吴以奉西北，如今看来诚非虚言。时势已无可转圜，民生惟艰，取尽膏脂钱赋，百姓又有何可倚仗。

“重光所忧，吾心知矣。”赵匡胤说罢便捉住那过分冰凉的手指，“朕起先不动刀兵其实也有顾虑这层原因所在。如今各州府寮阙员，若再从朝廷尽划拨出人去也不是个办法，先用江南旧人治江南诸郡，一来不再与民之繁，再添负担，二来也有利于安抚人心，朕想着暂以原先之法收治，若有龃龉，再徐图改之。你看如何？”

“多谢官……”他这一语还未完毕，赵匡胤便立马打断他道：“重光这是刻意和朕生分了。”

“君臣有别，臣不敢违。”赵匡胤定睛看了眼他，隐隐的远山衔墨含黛，锁住江南无边烟雨，一目重瞳的降王转身错开他的目光。

眼前的这个人，生来便好似这副寡淡干净的模样，披着一袭天水碧色的衣裳，端的衬出他南国的山河秀骨。对这一切，赵匡胤曾不以为意，要不然当日也不会断然说出那般“措大”之语。

他当初的确起了恨意，于是也就有了那样折辱的称号。可他没料到，对此李煜坦然接受。

人生愁恨何能免，销魂独我情何限。

啧，还是没有丝毫悔意。叫自己此时竟没了还手的余地，反倒尽是泄愤的心思。

“你这好好的又哪胡诌来那么多官话，朕不是早就告诉过你，惟朕心诚，素无疑间。”赵匡胤的话语里似是劝诫，又似是安抚。“重光随我放盏河灯，可好？”

面前是江潮翻涌，李煜展眉，抿了抿嘴，随即答道：“有何不可？”

他牵着李煜的手走至洛河水畔，不知何时从哪拾拣来一盏莲花样式的河灯，小心地放在李煜的掌心里。

金石之心诚虽固，丹青之怀抱未伸。

我赵匡胤当初奉予你的，何尝又不是我自己的真心呢。

满目星河坠落，银汉萧索，人间茫茫。北望目送，远山浮动，波澜不兴。

青青陵上柏。洛水之阳，便是邙山。

眼见此景，李煜恍然间思绪飘忽至了远方，身侧的人便轻轻点了点他的眉心，一弯碧水里的满目南国春意和天子很快打了个照面。

他告诉李煜，很久以前，依稀仍是这样一个暮春时节，洛阳城外也还有郁郁青青的葱茏麦田，高高的陇埂上每天总会走过各色各样的人。他亲眼看见他们有的倒进了土里面，没再起来。

这就是他知道的最初关于生死的含义。

赵匡胤觉得自己刚开始的那个野心实在很小，小得只够容纳下一个人活下来的愿望而已。

最后自己竟然真的肩负起了天下苍生的重量。有时，皇帝也会觉得懊恼，毕竟为君并不是自己当初预想的那般轻松，边备、治军、理政、守财，哪一件又是岂容小视的。

可他何尝不感到快乐。比如收天下精兵以为己用的时候，将天下割据已久的州县重新收入他大宋囊中的时候，又比如把眼前这个极漂亮的人从江南抢来独揽于自己怀中的时候。

天下人不会怀疑天子曾经拥有的那颗直白露骨的野心，可不曾一窥它最初的面貌。

我想让别人也能活下来，哪怕只多一个人也好。

这一次，我想让你能够活下来。

“所以在洛阳我只留下了点最开头的记忆。后来一个人出去闯荡，过惯了枕戈待旦的日子，也没多怀念从前这般。既决心以四海为家，便注定不能回头。只是重光，既为最初，我也知晓这必是我人生最终能够回忆起来的地方。”李煜闻言抬起了头。江风挟卷着沧浪拍湿了两人的袖口与衣摆，他与赵匡胤一同跪在河岸的边上，将那盏花灯点燃。李煜双手亲捧着河灯，赵匡胤的手包裹在他的外缘，将那盏小灯缓缓地送入江心。

其实这一切都是我的私心而已。

赵匡胤随即起身而立，又伸出手去将李煜扶起。“先圣曾以为天下一家，奉主一人，可是我想，这一方山河乾坤其实断非我一人所有。”

“若人迟早要化为那堆灰烬的话，那我希望至少在生前还能有所选择。至于迁都，是我希望身后百年，这人间还能勉强能过段清平日子。”赵匡胤叹了口气，接着说道：“汴京漕运虽便，但毕竟无险可守，我怕以后，天下之兵悉收于京师。那时养兵之计，用兵之途，不知又当如何了夺。可仔细想想，若是迁都所付出的代价甚重，那便又与蹈隋炀之迹无异，况且这也不一定能福泽后世。”

劳师动众，四海苦之。乱世和太平交替往复、周而复始。

“‘自古及今，未有不亡之国，亦无不掘之墓。’”

从来不是所谓一句“在德不在险”便可以搪塞过去的。

身居人主，天下千万生众皆系于一发，转念便是日后千家万户的生死。

我们每个人都怀揣着同样的恐惧。重光，至少在我还能看见这山河时，哪怕是为了自己的私欲也罢，我想好好地守守他。

这绝非我一人半生戎马所能够换回的太平，而是荒冢衰草，是征人不还，是孀妻稚子，是黄粱枕畔。

我只愿，他能再长久些。

降王牵引着他的手掌自下而上，捬过自己心口和脸庞，眼神间是难以割舍的眷恋，湖心中央正倒映着君王那副凌厉而果敢的面容，像一把古剑缓缓沉入其中。“官家的愿望，臣相信定能够实现。”

月夜的清风吹落桐花的枝，却只听他轻声耳语，一如往昔夹杂着吴侬软调，却再寻常稀松不过。

“得卿一诺，足矣。”君王捉起他的手指，降君抬眸凝望，仲子折下新岁的春桃逾墙而过，他其实早已知道爱慕之人不会后悔和嗔怪自己所作的每个决定。

巡游西京一月，天子终是耐不住百官的劝阻，准旨下诏班师回京。临行前一日，又于会节园设宴款待群臣。

宴罢，诸人尽兴而归。赵匡胤连忙遣散了其余侍众，独自匆匆绕至背后的小园。

恰好有一人在画廊下等他。

庭廊中遍种紫萝，暮色垂映，如梦似幻，却正得芝兰满怀。

“重光。”李煜回过身去，只见平日里拿惯了刀枪冷箭的天子手中不知何时竟多出了一枝新桃。

“沧州的人新送过来的。那帮木头脑袋哪懂得什么吟风诵月，即便有也不过鲁班门前瞎弄斧头罢了，想来想去还是赠予你最合适，快拿着吧。”

李煜从他手里堪堪接过，口中称谢，不料赵匡胤却一把将他打横抱起，一边说道：“既如此。重光当知诗云‘投我以桃，报之以李’为何故了。”

“官家，你等等……”这半句话甫一说出，却见违命侯已被大宋官家抱进屋里去了。

许是席间多喝了几杯酒的缘故，李煜觉得自己此时有些醉醺醺的，那双平日里极清亮的眼眸此时竟也不甚分明。半个春山春水隐在那薄薄的纱衣之下，勾勒出一副过分纤细的身形。

天子粗厚的手掌隔着那层轻盈的衣料一路逡巡摸索，传来灼热而滚烫的温度。

对上那双焦急难耐的目光时，李煜自己也有些心惊肉跳，他本能地偏过了头，从原本紧紧扣合的十指倏然慌乱地惊逃而出，却不料又被极快地被天子锁于头顶之上。皇帝的半个身子顶在他的腿下，宽阔的脊背遮挡住西山的斜晖，堵得他无路可逃。

“莫怕。”耳畔传来天子低沉而浑厚的嗓音，说罢赵匡胤的脸色似沉了几分，细密的吻落于降君的眉梢和眼角之上，最终留于那唇齿上方，霸道蛮横的意味里掺杂着几分眷恋和珍重的心思。炽热的气息从胸膛上方传来，也不知过了多久，李煜只觉得自己的衣衫背后汗意涟涟。

他推了推赵匡胤的肩膀，君王这才从方才的缱绻中脱身出来。“太热了。”双手也被那人翻覆于塌上，硌得他生疼。降王极少受过这般的苦头，言语之间的气息也有些混乱。不自觉地又带了那副轻软的南音，如江潮一般打在赵匡胤的耳后。天子眉头一皱，心间却自是一番触动。

“是朕鲁莽了。”他松开了那只紧锢的手，不料降君却反倒以双臂环住自己的脖颈。“若是方才那般，煜该如何抱住官家呢？”只见身下的人盈盈一笑，吹开天边的绿树芳草。

“重光。”赵匡胤拂开身下人额前的缕缕碎发，忍不住心中一阵喟叹。李煜的一只腿被他翻折而起，赵匡胤察觉出那块膝盖有意无意地蹭过自己的腰际。

君王转而埋首于那白皙的颈项下，十分受用地卖力耕耘起来，余下的手也没歇着，顺着李煜细瘦的腰肢一路顺流而下，堪堪寻至那一处秘地。赵匡胤的指尖生着一层粗茧，李煜清晰地觉出那被宝剑和烽火细细打磨过的骨节按着下面穴口来回进出，过后尽是难以名状的凉意，没过一会儿那一团便化成湿答答的水，黏得他心中一阵难受。

“玄郎。”李煜情急之下唤了一声君王那不为人所知的小字，蹭了蹭他的肩窝，赵匡胤听了笑笑，轻啄在那被杏花熏染过的眼畔。

那玩意儿进入的时候，李煜感觉自己身体周遭完全放不得松，犹如绷在弦上的弓箭一般，根本动弹不得。内里的紧致缠绕在君王身下，在他脑里生出无数不知从哪儿冒出来的情欲和念头，理智被一丝丝地缓缓抽离。然而行兵打仗惯了的天子向来懂得步步为营，赵匡胤捧起那张极漂亮的面容，再度撬开他的齿唇，进而贪婪地放肆扫过他口中每一处地界，将多少话语都敲碎在那方寸之中。

“朕在。”对面那双眉眼里沾了层薄薄的雾，“重光，朕一直都在。”李煜听罢他的发话终是缓缓软下身来，赵匡胤见状便立刻在腰间加上了几分力道，得寸进尺般不慌不忙地挺入其中，继而富有节律似的动作起来。

低哑的声音晃悠悠地传至李煜耳边，逼得他一副耳根子从头红到了尾。李煜别过脸去，闭上了眼，眉头蹙起一道道峰峦，想要将压抑不住的低吟拼命地沉在嘴里，愣是不肯泄出半点叫声来。让眼前这个人见了自己这样，他心中究竟不愿。

“来洛阳已有一月，重光看这中原风光，比你那江南佳丽地又当如何？”天子一边问道，底下动作却是不停，李煜不知他此时从哪来的这番闲情逸致，心中腹诽了一番，只断断续续地回应道：“洛……洛城风光甚好。”

“但比之金陵美景相距甚远，对否？”赵匡胤停了片刻，身下人的那双眼眸登时恢复了短暂的清明，李煜沉默了半晌，接着说道：“便是如此，官家又当如何？”

“不过问问你的心思罢了。”天子带茧的掌心抚过他敏感的腰际，继续又重新往深处试探，李煜觉出那顶撞的力道又加重了些，便知道他方才在拿自己撒气，却是无法。

降王终是忍不住低低地哼叫出声，每一次都正落在天子的心尖上，反惹得赵匡胤力道每一回都比上次更深一分。

伴随每次来回冲撞而来的都是隐隐的钝痛，却夹杂着细碎隐秘的痒，像是抹在刀尖上的蜜一般，疼痛却难以割舍，令李煜无比难耐。

“可官家的归途在此，臣……亦如是。”他亦不知自己从心中何处角落搜寻出这样的话语，这样回应到天子。

酥软的快感如升涨而起的春潮一般浸没了他的周身，神志也有些恍惚，君王吐在他耳旁的气息也听得不大分明，只觉着自己就那么荡悠悠地沉了下去。

倏地又不知碰到了哪块儿，李煜的呼吸陡然急促起来，平日里那道细长的柳眉此时拧作一团，周身的每一处细枝和末节都颤抖起来，整个人蜷在了赵匡胤的怀里面，不肯放手。

朝堂上持重惯了的天子此时竟也失了神，厚重的喘息浑浊得不成个样子，温热的两壁将他的前端紧紧包裹，又整个痉挛着咬住不放，赵匡胤脑子里一片空白，就着眼前的架势禁不住全力放手一搏。

钟山的梵音撞碎黄粱尽头的明月，莫愁湖畔采莲的姑娘荡舟摇桨，满池春水揉皱在潋滟的湖光山色中。碧柳扶摇，临水照花，皆不及那身着碧衣的人回眸一笑，眼中倒映出的却是君王自己的面容。

轻薄的衣衫终是被汗水湿透，雪白的颈项间尽是幽幽檀香萦绕不散，蛊惑人心，赵匡胤追随而去一路吮吻不放，却见李煜胸前两处格外招人注目。

昏沉沉地升到了顶端，可眼前的人却并未餍足。

他定睛看了眼，露出一副不正经的笑，便一下子俯身下去，含在了嘴里，啃噬过的地方酥痒而麻乱。遭了赵匡胤这般戏弄，李煜自觉再招架不住他这般予取予求了，眼睫上下止不住地颤动着，生生抖落了一滴泪下来。

“官家，当适可而止。再得寸进尺，固非君子所为了。”他用尽了仅存的力气攀上了那人的后肩，下身的疼扯动出全身的酸楚，李煜只觉得自己成了风波里的一叶孤舟，稍不留意便可能坠于杳无边际的江潮之中，只想要拼命地抓住仅存的这一方依靠。

不料反入虎口。

“既如此，重光当知，朕出身行伍，固非君子，更非圣人。”他将李煜翻了个身，“所以朕不会放过。”赵匡胤将李煜的发尾缠绕于自己的指尖，随后置于嘴边一吻，接着便将他一把捞起。沈腰消磨，不堪掌心间盈盈一握。双腿也被迫分开，膝盖被身下的硬踏磨得生疼，明明跪也跪不住，脑袋里反倒要命地怀念起方才片刻销魂蚀骨的快感来。

李煜羞得将脸埋入一旁的枕中，硬是生生地受着背后的冲撞，却拿眼前的人丝毫没辙。只能拼命地想要咬住下唇，天子此时却战意更甚，连连不止地自那一点碾磨而过，夜空中的星辰和明月已被摔了个粉碎，夺去他眼中最后仅剩的明亮，骨里方寸的快意叫他食髓知味，嘴边的惊喘应声而落，脚趾蜷缩成一团，泛出情欲的颜色。

覆不住的衣纱终是自肩滑落而下，瓷白的蝶骨上道道尽是他与君王所欢爱过的痕迹，夺目而昭彰。

纵情的荒唐过后，李煜静静地伏于天子的胸膛之上，眉目间尽是倦怠之意，耳边隔着坚实的血肉传来心脏的跳动声。他缓慢地伸出手去，轻轻抚摸过赵匡胤鬓边的寸寸白发。降王的目光随后落于他躯干和双臂上残余的伤疤，过往不去的印记纵横于肌理之上，显出一副狰狞的面孔，叫他着实有些惊心。

“这些，都是什么时候弄的？”李煜忍不住发问道，赵匡胤牵过眼前这人的手去，掌心贴上他的手背，覆于自己的颌下，回应道：“我也记不清，都跟了多少年，哪还记得住这些。”又从旁扯来一件锦炮披在李煜的身上，宽松的样子显然于他有些不合尺寸，但蔽体已是足够。

李煜并不应答，指尖最终落于左臂最显眼的一处口子上，反反复复地摩挲而过，硬是不肯离去。“这个……原本是在河东留的，结果后来在清流关下又叫人射中了这一块，总也不见好。”李煜听了他这副回话立马抬头望了他一眼，又很快地翻身偏过头去，目光随即交错而开。

一室而寂，不远处传来打更的声鸣。

夜还长的很。

雕扇透进来一束月光，他翻手捧于掌上，想要努力地让其留于这窄窄的方寸之间。缓缓说道：“其实官家所求之物，臣一开始心里早有了答案。”

最后还剩什么，李煜自己也不清楚。夜深人静的时候，他会在案边点上一盏烛火，在素笺上寥寥地写几句词。或是望着月亮，再在手中的瓷杯里斟满酒，把自己流放在醉乡深处。

亡国之君，浮沉微末而已，不足为惜，他一直这么想到，而赵匡胤于他而言，则是此生都不可能再逾越的高山。

“臣尝读《金楼子》，没想到自己后来也跟着也步了梁元焚书的后尘，庾子山的《哀江南赋》，直至今日方才略知其中深意。”夜晚的凉意幽幽浸骨，李煜却恍若不觉，“臣在想，若当日投身于那场大火之中，慷慨赴死，也未必不是件好事。”

后皇嘉树，橘徕服兮。可若是南国的嘉木移栽到这北边的土里，待到来年春天的时候能否依旧长出翠绿的新芽。

那是他心中从不敢作答的疑问。

受命不迁，生南国兮，屈子最终走向了汨罗，他不愿涉过那道长长的江水，那是他所作出的选择。

而如若我胆怯于那样的果敢与决绝，以如此不堪的面目，涉过江畔，面见于君呢？

欲辨已忘言。

“何处春江无月明，原来这北地和南国的月，也并没有什么不同。”他极力拼凑出一个勉强的笑，冰凉的手指划过天子的掌心方寸，颈后露出干干净净的一截白。

所以相隔万里的从来就不是大江天堑，而是人心。

降王和衣而坐，话语虽是平淡无异，眼边倒洇了层泪。赵匡胤起身定眼瞧了瞧眼前的人，一手握住了李煜散落的发，沉声说道：“一路上的千回百折，朕其实也早有预料，只是没想过于你而言，更显艰难。”

驿寄梅花，鱼传尺素，原来皆是为了下言长相忆。可这长相忆中，却隔着万重群山烽火，如何能明，如何能忆？

他径自枕在了李煜的膝上，江南来的人，全身上下清一色的纤瘦，竟全没块多余的肉，让皇帝暗暗有些称奇，手心间泛白的指节下面裹着层清冷的骨，高傲而疏俊。

自己从前却一心只想看他折断了的样子。

恨与爱，不论因果，此生不换。

原来笔下纵有千般风情万种，而这世间惟余真心二字却最难于俯首笑谈间传颂。

“他年我若为青帝，报与桃花一处开。”

桃与李本是相似之物，要不然干嘛世人吃饱了撑的总是非要拿这两个同列呢。

赵匡胤想到这，脸上不禁显露出一丝笑意。

昔年邙山上有青青的松柏，参天的高高古木，可总觉得少了点什么。

不若江南两岸春。

有他守着他在，挺好。

“重光，给朕唱首歌罢。”

赵匡胤轻轻地划过他的面容，粗糙的指尖隔着厚茧传来热度，走过眉目清淡之人的眼梢和面颊，李煜听见刀锋与兵戈相撞的声音。

“官家想听什么？”李煜抬眸回问。

“《子夜歌》，何如？”

一目重瞳的降王听罢蓦然一顿，分明的手指屈折在那过分厚重的掌心里，他低头回望，没有躲避君王的目光。

“好。”他只回答这一字。

“留你我姓名于青史长歌，万古不灭。”

前方从不会有什么挡住我们的去路，哪怕是那道流纵古今的滔滔江水。赵匡胤与李煜，宋天子与唐国的降君，早已跨过它了。

他年北邙下，知是谁人骨？

青山不古，桃李如故。


End file.
